The Guardian Angels
by SilverNyxa
Summary: 11 foals' lives are changed forever when a strange asteroid crashes in Equestria and they are unfortunate enough to touch the remaining pieces. However, they'd never imagine these small remainings would give them amazing supernatural abilities. With an upcoming war of the changelings, can these younglings learn to work together to change Equestria's fate? (idea by Author Tantei)
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is written by Author Tantei ^.^**

* * *

Twilight's Castle

Three years after Twilight Sparkle's coronation

. . .

"Spike, come see this!"

Twilight had seen many things in her life. Some of these things were explainable and some were almost unbelievable. She had defeated a centaur, turned into a princess, and got a castle of her own. It was hard to believe all of this happened so quickly, but it did. The sound of footsteps got louder as Spike, Twilight's number one assistant, climbed the stairs quickly to her room and stopped right in front of her, almost out of breath. He looked much older now; not old enough to make a difference, since dragons could live beyond some pony's expectations, but twenty years had passed, after all.

Twenty years have passed, after all.

When Spike looked up, recomposing from the lack of air for one moment, he noticed Twilight had her telescope placed near a window and she looked really… He couldn't really define it. Confused? No, it was something else…Worried; that should be it. Twilight worries too much, thought Spike, but there's something clearly wrong now. Twilight looked at the sky again, biting her lower lip in anxiousness, and then turned to Spike, just then acknowledging his existence.

"Spike, you need to see this right now! It's an urgent matter!" screamed Twilight while pointing to the sky. Spike wasn't sure if he should use the telescope or not, though. He decided to approach the window and peek outside. What he saw made his eyes widen: there was a bright… thing… crossing the sky. It looked like a shooting star, but it was going too slow. Maybe it was a comet? Spike was lost. "Did you see it? That thing can be seen from miles away without a telescope."

"Is it a shooting star? Should I make a wish?" Spike asked jokingly, but his voice sounded serious. That was an urgent matter, after all. An unknown object crossing the sky without any previous warning about it could be dangerous.

"No, it isn't, Spike. That object is too big to be a shooting star, and it's going too slow." Twilight objected, "I can't see it right, even with the telescope. I think we should wait for it to pass. I hope it doesn't fall on Equestria." Twilight sighed, "Or anywhere else…" And with this, they turned around heading towards the bedrooms.

They were barely aware that Twilight's hopes weren't going to come true.

. . .

"A shooting star"

Umbrae had never been more impressed in his life. He had heard about those shooting stars; stars that fell from the sky. But he had never actually seen one. It was almost like a dream coming true. It was almost 1 a.m., but he was awake; the young pegasus was already getting used to staying awake until late. Umbrae closed his eyes; he had heard from Mint Cookie, the orphanage's caretaker, the sweetest grown pony he had even seen, that shooting stars could grant wishes. Umbrae then thought about his wish.

That was until…

CRASH!

All of the fillies and colts who were asleep awoke in a jolt. Umbrae's yellow irises widened as he looked down at the window. That definitely wasn't a shooting star. Shoot, just when I had thought about my wish! Thought Umbrae, a little disappointed, but overwhelmed at the object that had just crashed a few meters from the orphanage. Most of the foals from the room rushed to the single window in the room and peeked at the window from behind Umbrae's shoulders, trying to get a better view of the object that had crashed on their yard.

All of sudden, Umbrae turned around and began to run; he was going for the object, and was going to see what it was. A pony started to run behind him, shouting for Umbra to stop. That was Snowfrost, one of Umbra's best friends. Both started to run downstairs and, soon enough, all of the other fillies were following them. The director hadn't awoken yet, not even with the sound of hoofsteps and shouts, because it was almost impossible to wake her up, obviously.

"Umbra, please, be sensible!" Snowfrost shouted.

"C'mon, Snow, let's just check it out!" Umbrae asked innocently. Before Snowfrost could even open her mouth to reply, Umbrae was already running to the door and out of the orphanage, stopping a few meters away from the unidentified object that had landed on their yard. Snowfrost was behind him, watching everything – not knowing if she should be curious or afraid now. But curiosity overtook her and she approached Umbrae.

Umbrae could see the object now; it looked like an asteroid, those things he had seen in the astronomy books. "Whoa" He said impressed. The younger colt extended a hoof to touch the object. Snowfrost stood next to him and grabbed his hoof. "Hey—" He tried to protest and shot Snowfrost a 'don't you trust me' glare.

"Uh, we should call the director before you touch this and turn into a mutant or something." Snowfrost said with a sympathetic smile. Umbrae nodded and was about to follow her through the crowd of agitated fillies and colts when he felt something; a strange force pulling him back. "Huh?" He asked himself as the force started to get stronger, surrounding the colt in a strange purple aura. "What is— AHAHAHAHA!" Umbrae started laughing when he was completely surrounded by the strange aura, because it tickled so much.

"W— Umbra?" Snowfrost's eyes turned to Umbrae as she noticed how the younger pony was being pulled closer to the strange object whose aura was surrounding him. "Okay, this is definitely a dream or something." Snow sighed as she started to walk towards Umbrae slowly, using her magic to try and pull him back. She was focused on what she was doing until Umbrae's eyes widened and he started screaming in pain.

"MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!" He begged while doubling in pain on the floor.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?" Every pony's eyes widened as they turned to face a black unicorn — the director of the orphanage, Showdown, — as she stared at the colt with wide eyes. "SNOWFROST, UMBRAE, I DEMAND AN ANSWER!" She shouted. Snowfrost flinched for half a second until she turned to the director, still using her horn to hold Umbrae in place while he lied in pain on the floor. Snowfrost narrowed her eyes at the orphanage's director. She immediately understood the situation. "Step back, Snowfrost, I can take care of that. Your magic is not strong enough yet." All fillies and colts gasped. The director dared to call Snowfrost's magic weak.

No pony has ever done that without ending at least a few hooves away from the orphanage… yet.

Snowfrost turned to Showdown and scoffed, "Like you are any better! I'm trying to help Umbrae and none of you are helping at all!" She had to scream to make sure the other ponies heard her because of how much Umbrae was screaming in pain and for help. "So if you're not willing to help me―" she started with a sweet voice and a small smile until her eyes glinted in a dangerous way and her smile turned into a scowl. "― BACK OFF!" Every pony but the director flinched at her harsh tone.

Showdown furrowed her brows as she started to walk towards Snowfrost slowly, and when the younger pony realized what she had done, it was already too late. Biting her lower lip, Snowfrost started to back away too, but much faster than Showdown was approaching her. Suddenly everything stopped; even Umbrae's screams for help. All they could hear was a tiny continuous "beeping" sound as all of the other sounds eventually stopped.

The object started to glow in a navy-blue color as Umbrae was being pulled by it. His screams ceased and now his eyes were wide open as he just stared at every pony else like they were ghosts or grew a second head. The object's glow increased and Umbrae paled. Then every pony heard an explosion that startled them for a second – even Showdown jumped, and it's hard to scare her – before their vision started to fade…

…And everything went black.

. . .

* * *

. . .

Meanwhile, in Manehattan, during the night, a silver coated pony was training with his sword, levitating it and focusing as much as he could, far away from the orphanage lived in. Sighing, he looked at the tree that was now his opponent. "Just focus, Silver Blade, just focus…" Silver Blade told himself as he started to slash the tree with the sword in his hooves, pretending it was alive; pretending it was Circle Lead. I will find you, Circle Lead, and when I do, you'd better pray! Silver Blade chanted in his mind as he slashed the tree again.

Suddenly he heard something. Why is there the sound of something fall―

CRASH!

Never mind…

Silver Blade put his sword back on the sheath and then started to slowly walk towards the object that had crashed near the orphanage, following the cloud of smoke. He started to feel weird after that; his vision was getting a little blurry, he felt cold all of sudden and there was a small tingling sensation on his hooves and chest. The more he walked, the more Silver would become tired. He was already feeling his body heavy, but his curiosity was stronger than the feeling of tiredness. After a few more steps, Silver Blade stopped in front of something that looked like an asteroid of some sort, but of an icy-blue color.

Slowly he stopped in front of it, slowly extending his hoof to touch the surface of the object before he stopped to think: should I really be doing this? What if it's dangerous? ... Well, I'll never find out just standing here… Silver mused before sighing. He extended his hand a little more and then touched the object. Huh, nothing happened, thought Silver as he tried to withdraw his hoof…

…But he couldn't.

Blade silently panicked. He couldn't remove his hoof from the "asteroid" as much as he wanted to. Soon said asteroid started glowing dangerously, something Silver had never seen. He started feeling the sensation of danger around as the air around him got even colder, making him shiver violently. Slowly, Silver Blade used his horn to use his sword. He raised the sword as high as he could and then lowered it quickly, hitting the asteroid with enough strength to break a rock.

However, it didn't work! In fact, the sword's blade broke in half after the impact, falling to the floor. Silver grunted; that was his favorite and only sword. "Just great, what else will happen now?" Silver asked himself as the asteroid's glowing increased and he had to shield his eyes with his other hoof. Then all he heard was an annoying 'beep' sound that got louder each second until an explosion happened.

It threw him very far away. Silver Blade was going to hit the floor when everything went black.

* * *

 **Hello! My name is SilverMoon and I am the new author of** _ **The Guardian Angels**_ **! The story concept is by Author Tantei, but as they're unable to continue writing I'm going to be updating this fic. I'll** _ **try**_ **to update as often as I can but I can't assure a new chapter frequently, because we all have our lives outside of fanfiction. Hope you enjoy the story! Until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

Nimbus Cloud waited in the tree, hidden by the green foliage. It was two AM and here he was outside. If any of the caretakers found out about this, he'd be in some deep trouble. Nopony knew of these meetings and to be quite frank, even if he wanted to share them with someone, nopony would listen. Well, maybe CB. But Code Breaker was the one he was meeting, telling him would be quite...weird.

Nim caught sight of a gray stallion trotting up the path; he jumped down from the tree, using his wings to drift down, and stumbled a little as he landed.

"Hey CB!" he shouted, running over to his friend. It seemed unlikely that the two of them _would_ be friends, with their-seven?-year age gap. Anyways, CB seemed more like the older brother he never had.

"Morning Nim. Can I say morning yet? It's practically still nighttime," the unicorn yawned as he spoke. "So what should we do?"

Nim plopped down on the grass of the park beside CB. Thinking of something to do, he looked up at the sky. The sky was lightening, though not fully day yet. The stars were still out, and he noticed one glowing brightly as it appeared to be moving. Excited, Nim turned to Code Breaker. He'd never seen a shooting star before; they were rare.

"CB! Shooting star! Make a wish." Nim closed his eyes and wished silently _I wish I wasn't in the orphanage anymore._ Still closing his eyes, he grinned at the thought. It'd be a miracle if he did. Though, Nim wondered if whoever took him away would...he shook it away. Code Breaker's voice drew his attention.

"Nim, that's not a shooting star…" The pegasus opened his eyes and looked at the pony beside him. CB's blue eyes were wide, staring at the sky. Following his gaze, Nimbus' eyes rested on the shooting star. It grew at an alarming rate and glowed brighter. The shooting star, or whatever it was, seemed to be coming towards them.

Code Breaker, upon realizing it was coming at the two, reacted quickly and ran. But Nim's hooves were anchored to the floor; he couldn't stop staring at the thing closing on him. CB turned, expecting Nimbus Cloud to hurry after him. _He's going to get hit if he doesn't move. Why isn't he running? Oh Celestia if I get killed for saving you, Nim._ Despite his thoughts, there was _no way_ Code was going to just sit there while his friend got hit by a meteor and died. He would never forgive himself for doing nothing. His instincts kicking in, CB dashed back.

By now, the meteor seemed as if it would make impact any second now. Code Breaker willed his legs to run faster.

"Nimbus! Nim! _MOVE!_ " he yelled, but that didn't snap Nim out of his trance. Nim wouldn't have been so oblivious to his calls. The meteor must be affecting him somehow, making his yells not reach Nim's ears. He reached Nim, and hurriedly scooped the small colt onto his back. For a tiny pegasus, Nim surprisingly weighted him down more than he expected as he ran. Nim lifted his head, confused.

"Huh? What's-" he looked behind to see a jagged rock crash to the ground only meters away. A soft, dark blue glow surrounded the meteor. "CB-look."

It was unlike any meteor he'd seen in books from the town library. The glow was unusual. Code Breaker came to a stop, far enough away from the meteor. He let Nim off his back, and they both stared at the huge space rock. A new color had been added to the glow: a bright yellow.

Suddenly, the meteor shook making the ground rumble. A beam of the dark blue light engulfed Nim. He was surrounded by the aura; a tingling sensation numbed his whole body.

"AAARGGH! CB! HELP!" Nim shut his eyes, feeling nothing. Code Breaker stood, surveying the situation. _What in Celestia's name..._ Hearing Nim call for help, he latched onto Nim's scruff tightly and tugged but the magic from the meteor held strong. Code's horn lit up, as he tried to pull Nim back from whatever was happening. Nim struggled away, but the force prevented him from moving.

"H-Hang On!" CB choked out, concentrating. Another beam of light, this time yellow, enveloped him just as the other did to Nim. The magic around his horn sputtered out; he felt his limbs grow weak as a high-pitched beeping noise filled his ears.

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

Both CB and Nim fell to the ground limp as the aura faded away. Even with the magic gone, they felt as if they couldn't move. The world around them spinned, then faded away to black as their eyelids drooped from exhaustion.

 **Hello my fellow readers! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter from me!** Hope I portrayed Code Breaker right :| **Next chapter will be Ivy Dancer and Eclipse. To be continued…**

 **~SilverMoon71442**


	3. Chapter 3

The white pegasus stood up, admiring the neat rows of flowers she had just planted. Their blue petals glowed, reflecting the moon's light. As much as she hated these kinds of nights, when no stars were visible in the sky, it was the only time these flowers could be planted. They thrived in the moonlight; Ivy Dancer pushed away her discomfort anyways. It was all worth seeing these Moon Blooms glow. She lifted a hoof to brush away a strand of green hair away from her eye.

The flowers were planted in a wooden box, filled with dirt from the park, underneath her windowsill. If she could help it, Ivy would've made the flower bed a lot bigger. But the orphanage director only permitted her the small box, which was of course made from free scraps of wood. She looked up at the window overlooking her flowers. The sky was a dark, navy blue with few white specks littered across it. Strangely, one glowed brighter than the others. There weren't many stars, yet she'd seen enough to know this wasn't normal.

Ivy Dancer squinted; _W-was it...getting bigger?_ It couldn't be. The glow grew, and Ivy Dancer stared at it unblinking. _Huh?_

She finally realized what it was. That was no star, but a meteor. And it was coming directly at her. Ivy stepped back; at this rate, her tail'd be burned to ash. No way could she escape the meteor's path. Her eyes widened. _Too late._ The giant stone made contact with the wooden walls, resulting in a loud crash as well as shrieks that could be heard from rooms down the hall.

"m-my fLOWERS!" Ivy, without thinking, hurried to the window. Well, more like gaping, burning hole in the wall now that the meteor sort of…

Ivy's flowers weren't visible under the rock. The Moon Blooms were, most likely, damaged beyond repair. As she stared down at the bottom of the meteor, where her flowers lay, a force grabbed her. A green glow shimmered around the meteor, as well as herself. It gave her a sort of tingling sensation. Ivy struggled, but her hooves didn't move. Unwillingly, Ivy began to move towards the meteor. The wood door of her room slammed open and the orphanage director- a pink pegasus named Flash Heart- stood in the doorway. Several other fillies from the orphanage stood behind her, eyes wide in bewilderment.

"Nobody go closer!" Flash Heart commanded.

It seemed the more Ivy struggled, the stronger the mysterious force became. _What...what is this? What's going on?_ Straining, her vision became spotty and she started hearing a steady beeping noise.

" _H-help!"_ Ivy cried out, as she felt herself losing connection with her limbs. Suddenly, the green glow around her disappeared and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Eclipse yawned; it was another late night positioned on the thatched roof with his astronomy book laid at his golden hooves, a large sheet of white paper along with a quill and pot of ink, and his telescope pointed at a certain constellation. Tonight, in particular, he had chosen to map out the constellation Virgo. Using his magic, Eclipse lifted the quill out of the ink well.

Slowly, Eclipse poised the point over the paper, careful not to drip. Glancing up at the sky, he checked the location of Spica- Virgo's brightest star. Strangely, he saw two bright dots beside each other. Which he shouldn't. Spica was actually two stars, but at their location appeared as one. It would be impossible to be seeing them as he were now. He peered through the silver telescope. One was flashing. Which, like two white dots where Spica should be, he shouldn't see.

Eclipse adjusted the telescope, zooming in on the two "stars". Closing one eye, he gazed up at the stars again but jerked his head back. Those 'stars' weren't stars at all! Well, one wasn't at least. The one on the left glowed radiantly, but appeared moving closer.

After his long studies of astronomy, Eclipse knew that this was a meteor. And it was hurtling right at him.

In a panic, Eclipse gathered his materials. No way would he let his _telescope_ get smashed by that meteor. To be frank, he had no idea how this meteor was falling. With his studies, he would have known if a meteor was going to hit Equestria. But...no time for speculation. As much as he would like to stay and watch the meteor crash into the roof, he very much could die.

Eclipse raced to the steps, leading back inside the orphanage, as... _ **CRASH**_.

The fragment of the meteor wasn't huge, yet at the speed it was crashing to earth dealed quite a lot of damage to the roof. Small flames of fire burned around the crash site, flickering. Eclipse stared, in shock.

He blinked once, then took a tentative step towards the meteor to get a better look. It glowed a strange aura; tinted a golden shade of yellow. As far as Eclipse knew...meteors _did not_ do this. Was there some sort of research on meteors he missed? Suddenly, he was yanked from his viewing position and lifted into the air. A ringing noise filled his ears, cancelling out all sounds. The same glow from before surrounded him. Eclipse squinted his brown eyes because of the bright light. He struggled against the hold, possibilities and theories and equations racing through his mind. The light slowly faded away, as did the beeping noise and his thoughts.

…

…

 **...**

* * *

 **HELLO! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was trying to finish and upload this last Sunday...but schoolwork happened. So soz ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯. Anyways, I'm still trying to think of a way to bring the group together. I'll most likely have another group of heroes for the rest of the foals rather than one huge group. They also, probably, won't be the focus point of the story but will be in it. Well, until next time...**

 _ **~SilverMoon**_


	4. Chapter 4

The orange earth pony sat huddled underneath her bed covers, a purple 3DS in her hooves. It was one of those nights when she just couldn't sleep, so...why not spend this time trying to level up her Pokemon? She had beaten the elite four long ago, but now her goal was to get her whole party to lvl 100. Due to it being about 3 am, she had a pair of headphones plugged into the small device. The tune of the Pokemon center played through the headphones. Personally, Gamer Art thought the whole pokemon experience was better when you could hear the background music rather than have it turned off. She sat in the dark, battling wild pokemon after wild pokemon in attempts to gain EXP. Sometimes, it could get a little bit boring.

Suddenly, a crash shook her bed frame. Gamer emerged from her covers, looking around. Quickly saving, she closed the 3DS and pulled off the headphones. She got off her bed, and trotted over to the window. A huge meteor made a crater t in the grass beside her home. It smoked, and glowed an ominous pale pink. Ideas began racing through the young crystal ponie's mind. When she should have been thinking how it could have gotten there, she thought up story ideas. _What if a meteor struck, and a lone filly-like I- gained superpowers!_ She grinned. That'd be a great book idea. Gamer made a mental note for that, and pushed open her window. _Now, to deal with this._ She slowly climbed through, and onto a tree nearby. She'd done this many times in the past, starting when she first moved into her Ponyville home. She made her way down the trunk, careful not to get her orange and pink tail stuck in any branches, and raced over to the meteor. But as she reached it, Gamer Art felt the glow pull her in. A beeping noise rang in her ears. _W-what?_ She tried to pull away, but her mind blanked.

* * *

The dark blue colt lifted his head groggily. He looked around, confused. _This certainly isn't my room._ At the thought, his mind immediately woke up. _THIS ISN'T MY ROOM!_ He thought again, but this time more panicked. _Where am I_? At his surroundings, he saw, it was a forest. The sky above was pitch black, speckled with few stars. _What am I doing here? At night too?_ The colt got up onto his hooves, before he realized. _HOOVES?_ Quickly, he looked down and confirmed that, instead of two feet, he had dark blue hooves. He stiffled a scream. Breathing heavily, he whipped his head around and saw a pair of wings on his back and an even darker blue and white tail. _Strange._ Then, it occured to him..he was a pony. Sure, as a brony back in the human world, maybe being a pony wasn't something he wondered about. But to _actually_ BE ONE? _Maybe this is just a dream?_ He looked up at the night sky. _Might at well give myself a name while i'm here, dream or not._ He looked at his flank, which was a moon hidden by a cloud. He _did_ enjoy the night, so the cutiemark made sense. The colt looked back up at the sky. _Night Sky. I'll be Night Sky._ Night Sky smiled to himself, and continued looking up at the sky. He saw a star glinting, brighter than the rest. Then, as it grew brighter, it dawned on Night Sky. _METEOR._ Night stood frozen on his hooves. He tried to pull away, but it seemed the meteor was...holding him there. Suddenly, before he could blink, it crashed into him and the world around him went black.

…

..

.


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N-I didn't have too much background info on Hammer Head so I sorta came up with something. Hope you don't mind, Nothing.0. Also forgive me if any of the following things I write about blacksmithing are false.]**

The tan colt struck the red hot blade with his hammer once more and bright sparks flew. _Clank. Clank. Clank._ He set down the heavy hammer, and picked up the flat metal with caution. A bucket of water was placed in the corner of the workshop. Carrying the sword's blade to the bucket, he dipped it in to cool the metal. It sizzled after coming into contact with the water, steam rising from the bucket.

It was around midnight, and the moon's glow shined through the wooden blinds and reflected on the water's surface. Hammer Head had always been a bit of a late owl, though usually never stayed up this late. He just couldn't get himself to drift off into a peaceful sleep, but instead lay awake on his hard mattress. Despite it being the middle of the night, Hammer Head had decided to use this time to catch up on his work. His boss, Iron Flame, had kept yelling at him for falling behind on his work. So this would be a good opportunity to actually get some things done.

About a year ago, Hammer Head had to leave home due to...certain problems with his family. On his aimless wandering, the young colt had found a blacksmith in need of an apprentice. With his cutiemark symbolizing strength, Hammer Head had decided it would be a good place for him. So since then, here he was. Working as an apprentice for blacksmith Iron Flame. It was going well. His work in exchange for food to eat and a roof over his head.

He finished welding on the handle, and hung the finished iron sword onto a wooden rack. Raising a hoof, Hammer Head wiped the sweat off his forehead and untied the red bandana that kept his black mane out of his eyes. That was the last of the swords he needed to finish. The colt took off the apron, covered in dust and dirt, and hung it on the hook hanging on the wall. After many years, the screw fastening it to the wall was becoming rusted and made the hook hang askew. Nopony bothered to fix it.

Hammer Head glanced at the ceiling. Iron Flame was upstairs, sleeping. Hopefully, the stallion hadn't heard him hammering this late. Then again, Iron Flame had always been a fairly heavy sleeper. Quietly, the colt walked to the door leading to the yard. Not too far away, there was a hill where he often went during the night to think. The rusted hinges creaked as he pushed it open and stepped outside into the night air. He let out a breath. Inside the shop, it was hot and stuffy. Felt good to be out of there for a moment. Starting to gallop, the tan pony headed towards the hill. Though, once it came into view, he became aware something atop the hill was glowing a bright blue. He came to a stop at the hill's base and cautiously climbed up.

 _What could the glowing be?_ He reached the top, and saw that the glowing came from a small rock. About the size of a baseball. He approached it. _What if it was radioactive? Or it could kill me?_ Despite these thoughts, Hammer Head bent his head down at it. Mustering his courage, he nudged the glowing rock. But instantly he knew he had made the wrong decision. His vision blurred, until he collapsed onto the soft grass and his mind blanked.


	6. Chapter 6

_**This last character then we can finally get the story started! I know that you all have been waiting for that haha.**_

Aria Symphony giggled, leaning over the roof of the Carousel Boutique. Next to him was a plump cloud, but not just any cloud. He'd created this cloud with his magical abilities; unlike normal clouds, it contained two whole jugs of _Flame Hoof's Super Death Hot Sauce™._ Now, all he had to do was simply wait for Rarity to exit her shop. His tan ears perked, hearing the familiar jingle of the door opening. _Perfect._ Taking a deep breath, Aria managed his best "Discord" voice.

"Ohhhh Rarity!" he shouted, though making sure to stay covered. "Try my newest invention, would you?"

The white mare looked around, searching for "Discord's" location. Using his magic, the tan unicorn sent the hot sauce cloud to hover over Rarity.

"Yes, yes. Definitely my _finest_ invention if I say so myself!" Behind his tinted sunglasses, Aria's eyes shone with mischief. "A cloud! But instead of water, wine! The best wine in Canterlot! Even _Princess Celestia_ drinks this fine wine."

"Fine wine cloud?" she mused. "Well, it _does_ sound good."

"Grrreat! Open up, dear Rarity!" the colt held in a laugh. His plan was going perfect! Summoning his magic, he let the hot sauce in the cloud rain down on Rarity. Immediately, he heard her shrieks upon tasting the hot sauce.

"Diiiiisssssccoooooorrrrddd!" Rarity yelled, all whilst hopping up and down. Aria finally let out the laughter he'd been holding in. Although, maybe he should've paid more attention while doing so. His laughter stopped, feeling the roof no longer under his hooves.

"Oof!" Aria Symphony landed at the hooves of Rarity, her mane drenched in the hot sauce.

Rarity's eyes narrowed. "You're not Discord!" The colt smiled sheepishly up at the white mare.

"Heh heh...gotta go!" Quick as a lightning bolt, Aria got up and started running.

"You come back here, Aria Symphony! Wait 'til I get my hooves on you!"

In a flash of light, Aria quickly teleported. But in the heat of the moment, he'd forgotten to think about where he was going to end up. Aria tried to look around to see his surroundings, but something attached to his head didn't allow him to do so. Eyes widening, the tan-furred stallion became aware of the huge thing next to him. More specifically, an asteroid. Adding on to that problem...his horn was stuck to hit. Mentally, Aria Symphony cursed. _How in the world am I going to get out of this?_ A sharp pain brought his hoof to his forehead.

"Ouch!" Trying to concentrate, Aria attempted teleporting himself out of the current situation. But it was to no avail; he nor his horn budged. Once again, the pain returned to his head. It throbbed, and Aria tightly clenched his eyes from the hurt. _OWWWW._ A ringing sounded in his ears, then all at once the sound and pain stopped. As well as his consciousness. Horn still stuck to the asteroid, Aria Symphony passed out, the world around him going black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! A fairly important announcement before this chapter begins-**

 **Our story has a new co-author! As you may know, I haven't been too frequent with the updates. So, I'd like to introduce** **ChillyIce! They will help me prepare new chapters to upload. Much of this chapter was written by them, so thank you so much! Your help is really appreciated 3**

 **~SilverMoon**

* * *

Chapter 7

Princess Celestia sat upon her throne in silence before the doors swung open. Twilight Sparkle galloped into the hall with Spike hurrying at her heels. "Twilight, it's lovely to see you," the white alicorn greeted.

Twilight lowered her head respectfully, "I'm glad to see you as well, but I wish I was here under better circumstances."

The monarch rose a slender eyebrow, "Please elaborate." The purple alicorn took a deep breath. Mentally, Celestia prepared herself for the young princess's speech.

"Well, you see, Princess Celestia. A small fragment of the meteor that landed last night came nearby my castle. Although, when I approached it I detected something about the fragment. After running some tests, I discovered magical properties inside this meteor. It was a small piece of the meteor, so the magic wasn't too strong. But imagine what it would be like for a huge chunk of it. The effects would be large! Dangerous even, should anypony go near it! However, I couldn't place where exactly this meteor came from," Twilight rubbed at her eyes, and looked sheepishly at Celestia, "I stayed up all night researching information on it but couldn't find a thing."

Celestia smiled at the younger princess, knowing that her former student undoubtedly worked really hard to figure out what the meteor could do. With the wisdom of thousands of years, the ruler responded, "Don't fret, Twilight. The best solution is to track down the remaining fragments and to quarantine them."

The purple alicorn princess relaxed at her former mentor's words. "Maybe my friends and I can help look for the pieces of the meteor."

Celestia tapped her hoof on her throne and five guards galloped forward, "Take some of my guards with you as a precaution."

Twilight Sparkle looked at the stallions giving a nod agreeing with her mentor. "I'll be back as soon as I'm able to." With that statement, the princess of friendship trotted out of the throne room followed by the five guards.

Celestia watched the princess leave trusting the younger pony to track down the meteor.

* * *

Umbra opened his bright yellow eyes. He blinked against the bright light that made the pounding in his head increase. He turned his head to avoid looking into the light. After his eyes adjusted to the new lighting, the young colt observed his surroundings. It was all new and unfamiliar, definitely not the plain walls of the orphanage.

"I was getting worried about you," Snowfrost's voice came from beside him. The white unicorn's sapphire eyes looked concerned at the younger pony. Beneath her eyes were faint, but still quite visible, dark circles. _Had she stayed up all night for me?_

"W-what happened?" All be remembered was going to check out the crash outside the orphanage then...black. Umbra asked putting a hoof to his head," my head hurts." A throbbing pain was pulsing where he placed his hoof. Wincing, he looked up at Snowfrost.

"Should I get a nurse?" Snowfrost asked getting to her hooves quickly.

"Uh, I'm fine. It's just a headache," Umbra called out to his friend, trying to ignore the pain. He didn't want to make Snowfrost worry any more than she already has. Yet, the white unicornhad already trotted out into the hall and shouted for anyone to come and help the young pegasus.

"A nurse should have been here when you woke up. These ponies are slacking," Snowfrost said harshly, returning to Umbrae's side. "Is there anything I can get you?"

Umbra thought about it for a moment before smiling widely, "Some chocolate cookies will be nice."

The older pony chuckled, "I'll go see what's in the hospital's cafeteria. Don't worry I'll get you those cookies."

The pegasus cheered putting his hooves in the air with a whoop before movement in the corner of his eye caught his eyes. It looked almost like his shadow moved; not matching his own movement. Though, he soon forgot about it as the door slammed shut and his thoughts turned to warm chocolate cookies. _Yum!_

He was sitting there thoughts jumping from one object in the room to another when the door opened. Umbra fully expected Snowfrost to be at the door and was surprised to see a purple alicorn flanked by two unicorn guards. Umbra recognized the pony immediately as any pony alive could. You'd had to be living under a rock to not know who the Princess of Friendship was.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle," he said in wonder, his yellow eyes sparkling. A real princess coming to visit _him?_

Twilight smiled at the young pegasus, but her eyes said she was confused. "Hello, little one," she greeted kindly. Umbra smiled at the greeting.

"My name's Umbra," the dark pegasus informed her, proud to be speaking with the Princess of Friendship.

"It's very nice to meet you Umbra. What are you doing in a hospital?" the princess asked taking a seat near the colt.

"I touched this meteorite. It was pretty awesome it was glowing and everything," Umbra explained.

"That would explain a lot," Twilight muttered under her breath.

"Explain what?" Umbra asked.

"How would you like to stay at the palace?" Twilight asked.

Umbra's eyes grew wide, "Me? I would love to stay at the palace." The pegasus grew excited as his thoughts ran a hundred miles a minute. He would have been dancing if he wasn't in the bed. His heart was practically jumping out of its cage.

"Incredible," she murmured. Twilight had abandoned her place next to Umbra's bed, and had wandered over to the corner. Her face was contorted in both confusion as well as awe.

Umbra, puzzled as to why captivated the alicorn's attention, peered over to see for himself. In the corner, dark shadows rose like tendrils twisting in the air . His own shadow was next to these shadows dancing like how he wished he done.

"How did you do that?" Princess Twilight asked, looking back at Umbra.

"You're not a unicorn and yet you have some ability to manipulate the shadows," the alicorn was clearly excited by these news. "I wonder if this an effect from the meteor."

"Me? I didn't do-" The dark pegasus was cut off.

"Umbra?" Snowfrost's voice came from the doorway. A platter of chocolate cookies floated in front of her.

"Snowfrost, you're not going to believe this. Look," Umbra said in excitement, pointing a hoof to some shadows on the wall. The pegasus concentrated on making the shadows into a snowflake shape. It wasn't perfect, but it was clear that Umbra was manipulating the shadows.

A look of shock crossed Snowfrost's face. "P-Princess Twilight!" The silver platter dropped to the ground, as the unicorn bowed quickly to the princess.

"No need to bow. I'm just here to investigate these meteors. It seems Umbra was able to manipulate them…" Twilight trailed off.

"Yeah! I'm going to _Canterlot_ and I'll stay in the palace! Princess Twilight invited me!" Umbra exclaimed, his enthusiasm clouding his thoughts. Disappointment washed over Snowfrost as she slowly stood up. Although she painted over it with an encouraging smile, it was still visible.

"You'll be an honored guest as we look for the other pieces of the meteorite," Twilight said, beaming at the young pegasus. Neither noticed when the white unicorn excused herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter eight! Sorry for the wait, hope you guys like it! Things are starting to pick up ;)**

 **-SilverMoon71442**

* * *

Bouncing excitedly on the cushion, Umbra peered out the window. _I'm going to stay in the royal palace! The_ actual _palace!_ His eyes sparkled, as he watched the lush forest trees disperse and buildings took their place. _We're almost there!_ Twilight smiled warmly; it was good to see Umbra looking so excited. But at the same time, she wondered how such a young pegasus could be expected to hold this much power on his wings. A bell rung out on the train, and the movement stopped suddenly as they pulled into the train station. Quickly, Umbra enthusiastically leaped from his seat. He couldn't wait to see the streets of Canterlot! His hooves clicking against the floor of the train, he ran in place while waiting for Twilight to gather their bags. Though, living in an orphanage, Umbra didn't have much to begin with.

Hopping off the train and onto the platform, Umbra was immediately greeted by the Canterlot streets. He gazed in awe; it was nothing like the town the orphanage was in! The wide roads were bustling with ponies of all races, most of which were wearing fancy, and probably expensive, clothing and accessories. His bright yellow eyes caught sight of a bakery and its enticing smell wafting through the air. Umbra followed the scent nose in the air.

The young pegasus looked through the bakery's window at the frosted cakes. He could feel his mouth watering at the unimaginable pastries. "Umbra, you can't wander off like that," Twilight chided as she met up with the younger pony.

"Sorry, Princess Twilight," Umbra apologized looking up innocently at the alicorn.

Twilight smiled kindly before motioning to the door. "Would you like something?" she asked.

"Yes," Umbra said excited running through the door and bouncing to the counter.

After eating his cupcake, the pair continued their path to the palace. Umbra bounced back and forth barely able to contain his excitement. The castle grew larger the closer the pair got to it.

"I'm going to introduce you to Princess Celestia. I'm sure she will be excited to meet you," Twilight explained as the pair walked up to the large entranceway. Umbra's jaw dropped at the beautiful building. Pictures definitely didn't do this place justice. With golden pillars, enormous towers, and beautiful archways, the Royal Palace struck Umbra with awe. Twilight laughed at the star-struck look on his face.

"I remember when I got to see the palace up close too," she mused "Just wait until you see the inside.". The princess led Umbrae up to the palace gates. A pair of royal guards stood by the entrance; with one look at Twilight, they granted them passage.

If the outside was amazing, the throne room was even grander. _Twilight was right! It looks awesome!_ He gazed around the room, taking it all in. Should Twilight not have nudged him forward, Umbra would have been frozen in place.

Trotting on the soft red carpet, Umbrae suddenly became aware of how dirty his hooves must be. When was the last time he washed them? Though, all worries were swept away when the two of them stopped suddenly.

In front of him, was a large, golden throne fit for a princess. As it turned out...it was for a princess.

"Twilight! You're back, so soon? Umbra's head whipped to the hall on the other side of the room. There stood the famous Princess Celestia. The pegasus's eyes sparkled. _Princess Celestia is in the same room as me! All the other foals at the orphanage can only wish they were here!_ Gracefully, the white monarch trotted over to them and took a seat on her throne. "And who is this little one?"

Umbra resisted the urge to protest about the "little one" comment. He couldn't do that, as she _was_ the ruler of Equestria.

Twilight spoke for the two of them. "This is Umbra, I located him near one of the meteor's crash sites. And...it appears that the meteorite may have given him a few powers…"

Celestia rose an eyebrow. "And what sort of powers would these be?" she asked facing Umbra.

The pegasus was a little stunned that the Princess of the Sun was asking him a question. "Uh, well, I can move shadows," Umbra answered unsure.

"Can you show me?" Celestia asked tilting her head.

"Uh, yea, I can," Umbra said excited to show the Princess what he could do. The young pegasus looked around the bright throne room quickly in search for a large shadow. The shadow created by one of the guards caught his attention. Concentrating as hard as he could, Umbra willed the shadow to elongate like a rope. Umbra could feel both Princesses watching. "Uh, that's it. I can't move them too much yet," the pegasus said releasing his hold on the shadow.

"That is still very impressive, Umbra," Celestia said kindly.

"And this is only one fragment of the meteor. There's no telling what the other fragments could have done," Twilight spoke up clearly excited about the prospects of others like Umbra.

Confused at the statement, Umbra looked up to Twilight, "So you mean that there can be other ponies with special powers?"

Twilight nodded, "Evidence seems to suggest so."

"Cool," Umbra said bouncing on his hooves, "We'll be like the Power Ponies. It's my favorite comic!"

Twilight and Celestia chuckled at the excited ponies enthusiasm.

"Twilight has tasked some of her friends to aide in the search. I'm expecting to have many guests."

"I really get to stay here?" Umbra asked before jumping up and down. "Snowfrost would be so jealous. Do you think she can come visit?"

"We'll have to see about that," Princess Celestia answered. She raised a hoof, waving over two guards. "Show Umbrae to his room, will you?"

"But i'm not ti-" he began to protest. Twilight quickly hushed him.

"You'll have plenty of time to explore later. Right now, you need to rest up for tomorrow's activities. Who knows, maybe there'll be another pony like you here in the morning." Umbra's eyes brightened at the purple alicorn's words.

"Really! You think so?"

"Possibly, but right now you're off to go rest."

The two royal guards started trotting to the room prepared with Umbra bouncing along after them. Celestia and her former pupil observed the hyper colt.

"You don't think this is all too much for him to take in, is it?" Twilight looked up at the white alicorn.

Celestia shook her head. "He seems to be taking it in very well. To be young and not experience life's troubles."

* * *

Snowfrost angrily kicked the wall with her hoof, though not hard enough to make a dent. She couldn't believe Um would just abandon her like that! Back when the two of them were both younger, they had made a pact. A pact that they would stick together and help each other out. The white unicorn scowled to herself. What good that promise did. The younger pegasus went and left her anyways. At the orphanage, Umbra was the only foal she could consider a friend. What would she do now?

Her eyes narrowed at the thought. Pushing it out of her mind, Snowfrost stomped over to her room's window. The moon's rays shone through the window. Quiet as a mouse, Snowfrost crawled through with extra caution to not catch her turquoise and blue tail on the window sill. As soon as her hooves hit the ground in front of the orphanage, she began to run.

"Stupid stupid Umbra." she muttered, tears springing to her sapphire eyes. Something cold hit her head; looking up, she saw thick gray clouds forming above. "Great, just great."

Using her magic, she forced open the lock on an abandoned warehouse nearby. By now, she was too far from the orphanage to run back without getting soaked. A clap of thunder shook, and lighting illuminated the warehouse for a split moment. It was enough for the white filly to notice two huge vats of a strange liquid beneath her.

Curiosity pricked at her mind like tiny needles. _Why would those be in here? Nobody's used this warehouse for a decade!_ Snowfrost peered over the edge, into the huge barrels. The liquid in them seemed to be glowing a strange neon green. As if it were radioactive. Shaking her head, Snowfrost took a step back. She shouldn't mess with whatever was in there. Heck, she shouldn't even be in the warehouse in the first place. As she backed away, Snowfrost's hoof slipped on a puddle. Her bright blue eyes widened, as she tried to balance herself. Before she could act, the unicorn lost her footing and was sent over the edge. Snowfrost shut her eyes tightly, as she began to fall down into the vat of mysterious liquid.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

Rainbow Dash zoomed through the afternoon sky, scanning the ground. Yesterday, Twilight had called them all to the castle with news about a meteor. Apparently, it had magical properties that needed to be examined further. Thus, the cyan pegasus found herself traveling to villages where ponies had reported seeing the asteroid shooting through the sky.

Her magenta-colored eyes zeroed in on a faint light surrounding a strange light. Beside it, two ponies lay unconscious. Rainbow slowed to a stop, preparing for a steep dive to the ground. She landed on the soft grass of the park, and ran towards them. Upon closer examination, she saw that one was a unicorn while the younger was a pegasus. With the meteor shard next to them, it was clear they had been affected by it. Bending down, Rainbow Dash nudged them awake.

* * *

Silverblade sat at his desk he looked at the direction of the open window, glad that he was a safe distance away. He didn't need to fall out again. He turned his gaze away from the window, then noticed that once again, flecks of snow had begun to gather around his hoof again. Shaking it off, he quickly glanced around to see if anyone had noticed. Luckily all the ponies seemed unaware. The colt tossed his dark blue mane trying to forget the weird ice but it came back to his mind. After he had touched the meteorite, he had woke up hours later in a patch of ice and since then his hooves have been leaving trails of sleet everywhere he went. It happened so frequently, Blade was wondering how the hay nopony noticed by now.

A knock at the classroom's door drew all the ponies' attention to the door. The teacher opened the classroom door and in walked a regal white unicorn, known to be the friend of Princess Twilight. Not only that, but several of the mares in Silver Blade's class followed her fashion line. Rarity's popularity had only risen since her new boutique opened in Canterlot. In the seat beside him, Space Light let out a squeal at the unicorn's arrival.

Silverblade gave a loving glance to his crush before Rarity spoke, "I must apologize for the intrusion, but I am looking for information about a meteorite that fell in this area a couple nights ago."

"Of course, it is an honor to have you here," the unicorn instructor said, her excitement clear on her face. Silverblade could tell that the mare must follow the fashion designer. "Go ahead and take as much time as you need," the unicorn continued.

The white unicorn's eyes scanned the classroom, "Good morning, my name is Rarity. I have a quick question to ask all of you. A couple of nights ago, a meteorite fell in the nearby area. It is _dreadfully_ important that it is tracked down, so any information you have for me would be greatly appreciated."

Silverblade knew that he saw the meteor that Rarity was talking about, but he didn't know what admitting to it would do. Would the princess be upset? Silverblade didn't have to debate with himself much longer. Rarity's sapphire eyes zeroed in on his own eyes. "Could I see you out in the hall?" Rarity asked.

Silverblade pointed to himself when his classmates turned to him. "Me, Miss Rarity?" he asked in disbelief. Several of his classmates glared at him, envious that Rarity would want to speak to him.

"Yes, darling. And it's just Rarity," the older pony said kindly. Silverblade stepped away from his desk. He walked past his classmates who stared at him as he passed. Silverblade normally wasn't self-conscious, but having the attention of all the ponies in the room wasn't a comfortable feeling. Rarity opened the door as the two went through. The door closed behind Silverblade's dark blue tail.

The older unicorn smiled kindly to the colt. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Silverblade," he answered.

"Silverblade. It's a lovely name. So did you come into contact with the meteor that I was talking about?" Rarity asked.

"How did you know?" Silverblade asked a little amazed that the unicorn had guessed it.

"My job is to notice little details, darling. And the one thing I noticed is that your hooves are coated in ice," Rarity answered turning her eyes downward. Silverblade picked up one hoof to see that once again ice coated the end.

"You're the first to notice," Silverblade admitted. "So now what do I have to do?"

"The princesses wish to extend a visit to the castle where there are others like you," Rarity said. "It is a great honor to be invited."

"Thank you. I would very much like to go and see the castle," Silverblade said with a smile.

* * *

It was a quick carriage ride from his school to the castle. Only a few moments later, Silver Blade was stood in the throne room of the royal sisters, waiting for Princess Celestia and Princess Twilight. He gazed around, taking in the beauty of it all.

Rarity watched him gaze in awe. "It's glamourous, isn't it? I, too, remember my first time inside the palace."

"Yeah, it looks a lot bigger too. I never thought it'd be _this_ huge!" Silver Blade heard hoofsteps coming down the hall. The door to their right swung open, revealing the two princesses. By instinct, the silver colt bent down in a bow. Rarity quickly trotted over to Twilight, embracing her friend into a hug. Stepping back, she motioned for Silver Blade to get up.

"I didn't expect for another to be found so quickly," Princess Celestia said, smiling warmly at Silver Blade. "So, what's your name dear?"

"Erm...Silver Blade your majesty." He tilted his head in respect for the monarch.

"Oh! No need for the formalities. I assume Rarity has brought you here due to your specialty. How did the meteor get you?"

"I was out training with my sword when a chunk of the meteor landed nearby. I went to check it out then passed out. Now," Blade raised a hoof, drawing their attention to the ice. "I seem to be freezing everything!"

Twilight peered at his frost-coated hooves, ideas racing through her brain. "I see...this is completely different that what Umbrae got. No correlation at all! Yet the pieces came from the same meteor. Perhaps they react differently depending on the pony?" she shook her head in confusion. "It's hard to say without further investigation."

"Well," Celestia cleared her throat. "I suppose we can look more into it, as well as explain, when we locate everyone affected by the meteor. To our knowledge, the asteroid broke into about ten pieces. Right now, Silver Blade can settle in while we continue searching for the others. Thunder Shield, would you mind taking Silver Blade to one of the rooms prepared for our guests?"

One of the guards in the throne room, nodded, trotting up to Silver Blade.

"This way, Mister Blade," he said. Silver Blade stood in shock for a moment at the title, but Thunder Shield was already leading him down the hall before he could comprehend it.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Code Breaker yawned and sat up, looking around with his still droopy eyes. As he became more awake, he also became more aware of his surroundings. Of which, was clearly not his room. It looked to be a _lot_ fancier, with the silk curtains and feather-soft bed he was positioned on. He couldn't quite remember what had happened right before he blacked out. Beside him, the younger gray-blue pegasus was still out cold. His wild, storm-colored hair was even more unkempt than usual. As if he'd been through an actual storm.

A cyan colored pegasus, who CB quickly recognized to be Rainbow Dash, was lounging nearby with a magazine on flight.

"Er…" Code started, not sure how to get her attention. "Excuse me? Ms. Dash…?"

Rainbow looked up from the magazine and at Code Breaker. "Oh, you're awake then? You were asleep so long, you looked dead. Good to know that you aren't dead."

"Why're you here? And where are we? What even happened?" CB racked his brain for any logical explanation as to why they were in a strange room, and why a famous pegasus was with them. He came up blank; all that he remembered was going to the park to visit Nim. Everything after was hazy and unclear.

"Well, to be brief, a meteor hit you and now you're in Canterlot," Rainbow Dash closed the magazine, getting up from her seat and strolling to the bedside. "I'm sure Twilight can explain it more; be prepared for a _long_ explanation." Just remembering Twilight's long, not to mention boring, speech nearly made Rainbow roll her magenta colored eyes. Half of what the alicorn said didn't even register into her brain. All she knew was a meteor hit, and now she has to go locate these victims. Something like that.

"Wait a moment. Twilight? As in _Princess_ Twilight Sparkle?" CB's eyes bugged out.

"Who else," Rainbow said, chuckling. She lifted a cyan blue hoof, nudging Nimbus Cloud. "This one gonna wake up soon?"

At Dash's prodding, Nim's blue eyes fluttered open. "Wha-?" he said, sitting up and looking around, sleep still fogging his thoughts. "CB? W-where are we? And w-what's she doing h-here?". The young colt glanced around nervously, before focusing on the gray unicorn beside him. It was reassuring to have one familiar face in the midst of all these new surroundings.

"Since you're both awake now, guess I'll hand you over to Twilight. Again, she can answer all your questions." Turning away from them, the older pegasus headed out the door. She peered back in when CB and Nim didn't follow right away. "You coming or not?"

Glancing at each other, the two colts hopped off of the bed and followed Rainbow Dash out of the bedroom.

* * *

The pink earth pony bounced along the streets of Ponyville, bright blue eyes looking for any signs of a meteor. When Twilight had enlisted them to help locate the fallen space rock, Pinkie Pie knew just where to look. Just last night Pinkie had spotted what seemed to be a shooting star racing across the sky. She, of course, made a wish when it passed by. Though, telling would guarantee it not come true. Then again, she had just found out it wasn't a shooting star anyways. So it couldn't come true. But was wishing on a _meteor_ a thing? Pinkie had never heard of such a thing, but who knows? It could be. For that reason, the pink pony decided, she would keep her wish a secret.

Anyways, the meteor had landed somewhere in Ponyville! So now Pinkie found herself wandering the streets of Ponyville searching for any sign of a meteor. It wouldn't take that long if she hadn't stopped every so often to chat with another pony or look at something in the window of a shop.

A grin spread across her face when she spotted a crater, still glowing ever so slightly. Another orange pony was bent over, examining it too. Bingo! Pinkie Pie hopped over to it.

"Hi! Gamer Art, right?" she introduced. "I'm Pinkie Pie, though you might already know me. You wouldn't know where the meteor that was in this crater went?"

Gamer Art paused, wondering whether to tell the pink pony what happened. After waking up beside her house, just a few moments before sunrise, she found some pretty odd things happening to her. For instance, she had felt something rumbling beneath her hooves all day. First thinking it was a minor earthquake, she asked her parents but they didn't feel a thing. So, Gamer brought the meteor to her room and started inspecting it.

Thinking back to every movie or book where lying just made the situation worse, Gamer decided to tell Pinkie.

"Well, I saw the meteor when it hit so I decided to go out and look at it. But then, when I got near it, it started glowing and I blacked out. I woke up and brought it to my room to investigate it."

"That's the meteor I'm looking for, all righty! Now, to get you to the Palace! Does a trip to Canterlot tickle your fancy?" Pinkie giggled. "Might wanna bring that meteor too!"

"Canterlot, really?! No way!" Gamer exclaimed.

"Yes way!" As soon as these two words reached her ears, the orange pony dashed inside to inform her parents. She _really_ hoped they agreed. What an adventure it'd be!

* * *

I have no idea how to write overly bubbly characters like Pinkie haha. Anyways, you might have noticed that I changed my username from SilverMoon71442 to SilverNyxa. I use SilverNyxa on most social media platforms so I thought it'd be best to switch to that here.

Following the season finale of season 6, I've had ideas to where the plot could go regarding Chrysalis. But I'm not sure if I should due to it spoiling the show for people.

Also, if you've got a character in the story, would you be comfortable with me having them either a)killed off or b) leave the group? Not counting Snowfrost, there's 10 ponies and I think that's a little too many for me to keep track of. Please leave a review or PM me with an answer. Thanks!

-SilverNyxa


	11. Updates

Hey! So if you have not replied to my last question regarding what happens to your character, I will do what I want with them. Sorry! But I just can't wait forever for a reply as I do need to continue with the story.

Snowfrost, would you mind if I lowered your character's age a bit? I couldn't PM you as you are a guest user. It just seems a bit unrealistic to me that a sixteen-year old would get hung over an eight-year old's carelessness.

Also, I have decided to go with the idea I had after watching the season 6 finale. If you have not seen it yet, I recommend you don't read any further haha.


	12. HEH SORRY GUYS

Okay so, obviously, updates on this are very slow. Like very, very slow. I'll attempt to explain why, and I hope that you won't get too mad at me? Even though I _probably_ deserve it.

To put it bluntly, MLP doesn't interest me anymore, so I don't have motivation to write any new chapters. It's kinda that simple. But what does this mean for the story?

Like the previous author, Author Tantei, I'll be putting this story up for grabs. Anyone who wants to continue this story, PM me. Will choose the first person to do so. I'll send you everything I have on the story, including where I was thinking the plot could go. Of course, you don't have to follow my plan. In fact, I feel like it'd be a lot more thrilling if you had your own take on what I've written so far.

So yeah, I sincerely apologize. Once I've sent everything to the new author, this will be deleted.

-SilverNyxa

SORRY AGAIN


End file.
